A presently used mechanism of a reel/tape is a common storage means for banknotes. The storage device includes a storage reel driven by a first power motor, a tape backup reel driven by a second power motor, an outer channel of the storage mechanism driven by a third power motor. Two ends of the tape are fixed on the storage reel and the tape backup reel respectively. The wound tape is received or released by the storage reel and the tape backup reel. The first power motor, the second power motor and the third power motor are all controlled to start or stop by a micro controller. This storage device stores banknotes with the working principle of cooperation between the reel and the tape.
A currently existing control method for rolling a banknote in or out of a device is as follows. The third power motor drives the outer channel of the device to convey the banknote into the device. Then the first power motor drives the storage reel to receive the tape to store the banknote on the storage reel. The second power motor drives the tape backup reel to receive the tape in order to roll the banknote out of the device at a preset speed. Then the third power motor drives the outer channel of the device to convey the banknote to any other device. A disadvantage of the control method is that if the banknote is stored in the storage reel for a long time, the banknote is shaped as an arc due to the radian of the storage reel. In this case, if the banknote is rolled out at the fast preset speed (because of a requirement on the speed at which the device rolls out the banknote, the rolling-out speed is always fast), the rolled out banknote easily gets stuck in the device, which causes a fault in the device.